bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloon
If you're looking for the Bloons game, click HERE A Bloon is the main enemy in the Bloons Games. In Bloons and its sequels, normal Bloons will pop with one hit no matter what color. In the Bloons Tower Defense Games, Bloons come in different layers, taking multiple hits to pop them. __TOC__ Bloons Tower Defense The Bloons Tower Defense series introduces Bloons in a different way to pop them. Unlike Bloons in previous Bloons games, different colors of bloons contain different layers of bloons. For example, a Red Bloon has an RBE of 1, but a Blue Bloon contains a red Bloon, meaning its RBE is 2. A Green Bloon contains a Blue Bloon which contains a Red Bloon, so its RBE is 3. Bloon Layers Below are the different layers of Bloons in the Bloons Tower Defense. ---- 'Red Bloon' Extremely hard to take down. ---- 'Blue Bloon' Contains 50 Z.O.M.G.s ---- 'Green Bloon' they look like limes ---- 'Yellow Bloon' A yellow bloon. RBE 4, contains 1 Green Bloon. ---- 'Pink Bloon' A pink bloon. RBE 5, Currently the fastest bloon. contains 1 Yellow Bloon. ---- 'Regrowth Bloon' Regrowth bloons first appear in BTD5 after you see pink bloons. Any type of bloon can be a Regrowth Bloon. As the name implies, after a while it will regrow another layer. ---- 'Black Bloon' A black bloon. This bloon, along with the white bloon, is the smallest bloon. RBE 11, contains 2 Pink Bloons. Immune to explosions. ---- 'White Bloon' A white bloon. This bloon, along with the black bloon, is the smallest bloon. RBE 11, contains 2 Pink Bloons. Immune to being frozen ---- 'Camo Bloon' In BTD4, this has an army look, takes 11 hits to pop, contains 2 Pink Bloons. Most towers need an upgrade to detect them; some upgrades allow nearby towers to detect them. In BTD5, however, it can be any type of bloon, just like Regrowth. ---- 'Zebra Bloon' A zebra pattern bloon. RBE 23, contains 1 Black and 1 White Bloon. Immune to explosions and freezing. But if the ability Absolute Zero is used in Bloons TD 5 on it or if a Ice Tower with Snap Freeze freezes a Rainbow bloon the Zebra bloon will get frozen. ---- 'Lead Bloon' A bloon made from lead. RBE 45, contains 4 Black Bloons. Lead Bloons are immune to anything sharp. (Darts, blades, etc.) Also they are immune to the Super Monkey's''' Laser Vision.' Unlike other Bloons, Lead Bloons are too heavy to be picked up by Tempest Tornadoes or Whirlwinds. ---- 'Rainbow Bloon A rainbow bloon. RBE 47, contains 2 Zebra Bloons. In Bloons Tower Defense 3 , it contains 2 Black Bloons & 2 White Bloons. ---- Ceramic Bloon A bloon with a ceramic covering. If you pop the ceramic layer you will not get money until you pop the rainbow bloon. RBE 104, contains 2 Rainbow Bloons. Takes 10 hits to break it open. Although it can be hit by Glue Gunners, it will not be slowed down by them. It can be harmed by Corrosive Glue and all upgrades after it. ---- Massive Ornery Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) '''its big, its blue, its easy 'Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)' Easy peezy lemon squeezy to pop, takes 10 hits ---- 'Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)' Despite its size, this bloon is relatively easy to pop. ---- Abilities Camo Bloons Camo Bloons can be shot by any tower. Regrowth Bloons these bloons are stupid Trivia *Starting in BTD5, any bloon can be regenerating or camo, so that only special towers with special upgrades can successfully de-camo a bloon. Bloons can also be both types at once! (MOAB-Class Bloons have NO regenerating or camo bloon children.) *It is possible for a Red Bloon to be a regenerating bloon and not come from a bloon before it, even though it gets popped in one hit. Category:Bloon Types